A cute ghost
by MagicAi
Summary: —¡Era broma, no quiero un fantasma, no quiero un fantasma!—Es una lástima, aquí me tienes. ¡Solangelo! Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo. AU. One-shot.


**A cute ghost.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan, y si leyera esto, probablemente me odiaría.**

 **Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo.**

Cuando Will sale esa mañana de casa, confía en que Kayla llamará a un electricista para que repare el interruptor, y que lo único que él deberá hacer luego de presentar su examen—malditas clases de verano—, consistirá en dormir hasta el próximo año escolar ininterrumpidamente.

Por eso, se apresura a llegar. Un último esfuerzo y podrá recostarse en su cama con sábanas naranjas, colocarse sus auriculares rojos, y escuchar a _Los Beatles_ a todo volumen sin que nadie fastidie, porque Kayla y Austin estarán con sus respectivos amigos.

Zigzaguea entre la gente a toda velocidad. En ese momento, lo último que le preocupa es haber reprobado el maldito examen, sus sueños de ser doctor continuarán luego de una siesta de dos horas y una hamburguesa que compró en el _Burger king_ de camino. Saca torpemente su llave de la mochila verde que lleva, y se dispone a entrar a su casa.

Cuando entra, lo primero que nota es que el aire acondicionado está prendido. Kayla debe haberlo olvidado, y a él jamás le gustó ese aparato del demonio, pero nada va a arruinar sus planes de improductividad y recupera su sonrisa casi al instante de haberla perdido. Cierra la puerta detrás de él y le echa una mirada al interruptor. Está abierto, como si estuviese a medio reparar, y unos cuantos cables expuestos se dejan ver. Frunce el ceño, y piensa que quizás el dichoso electricista necesitaba algún repuesto y volvería al día siguiente.

No le da importancia, estará dormido para entonces, sigue caminando mientras comienza a revisar la bolsa que lleva, en busca de su hamburguesa. Entonces siente como si pisara algo y baja la mirada, espera encontrar la ropa sucia que Austin jamás se molesta en dejar en el lugar correcto, pero no es así.

Hay un cadáver en el suelo.

Will retrocede de un salto y ahoga una muy poco varonil exclamación. El difunto es tan pálido que no deja lugar a la duda de si está muerto o no, su pelo es tan negro como el carbón, pero está desarreglado de tal manera que da la impresión de que acaba de electrocutarse. Considerando la situación, y el hecho de que lleva puesto un uniforme de _Electricistas Zeus,_ es bastante probable que de hecho sea el caso. Es delgado, y su rostro es bastante similar al de un ángel, o, al menos, eso atina a pensar el rubio antes de regañarse por considerar que un maldito _cadáver_ puede ser atractivo

 _Está bien Solace, que no cunda el pánico,_ se dice, _eres estudiante de medicina, sólo debes ir a tomarle el pulso y luego llamarás a la policía. Calma, calma._

Will avanza lentamente y se arrodilla junto al chico, que parece tener alrededor de su edad o quizás un poco menos, lleva su mano hasta su muñeca y comienza a buscar su pulso, con la esperanza de encontrarlo porque _conozco a un chico atractivo y está muerto, típico._ Por desgracia para su salud mental, no logra encontrar nada. Se aleja un poco, incapaz de dejar de mirar al pobre muchacho que acaba de morir en su sala durante su ausencia.

 _No te desanimes,_ piensa, _quizás su fantasma decide acosarte o algo._

Niega con la cabeza, porque ya está pensando más estupideces de lo normal—maldita hiperactividad—, y con sus temblorosas manos busca su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Se da cuenta de que ni siquiera es capaz de recordar correctamente el número de la policía y chasquea la lengua frustrado. No tiene ganas de armar un alboroto, pero no va a esconder el cadáver en su patio trasero como si fuese un asesino psicópata, nop, ya tiene suficientes problemas. Mira el cuerpo inerte junto a él, y se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos abiertos—de un lindo y cálido color marrón, como el chocolate— y que de hecho lo está mirando, aunque sigue en la misma posición.

—H-hola.

—¿Qué tal?

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios!—Will retrocede pero no se levanta del suelo—¡Era broma, no quiero un fantasma, no quiero un fantasma!

—Es una lástima, aquí me tienes—el fantasma se incorpora perezosamente y pasa su blanca mano por su propio cabello.

No se ve demasiado alterado por haber muerto, y ciertamente es aún más lindo cuando está despierto, pero eso no es algo que le importe a Will en este momento.

—¡No! ¡Ve a descansar en paz, fuera, fuera!

—Jamás. Tú rompiste el interruptor que me mató.

—¡Claro que no, Austin lo rompió!

—Lo que sea. Me llamo Nico di Angelo.

Nico extiende su mano pero Will no la acepta. No quiere tocar a una cosa que ni siquiera debería ser tangible. Mira receloso al azabache, abrazando su bolsa de _Burger King_ como si fuese un escudo.

—Will Solace.

—Perfecto, lo recordaré.

—¡No es perfecto, Casper!—replica, señalándolo de forma acusadora—¡No quiero que me acose un fantasma!

—Vamos, vamos, no todas son malas noticias, al menos reparé el...—Nico voltea hacia la pared donde está el interruptor—Mh, no lo hice.

—Genial.

—Ése es el espíritu. Eh, no. Espera, yo soy el... da igual. ¿Fue mi imaginación o me tomaste el pulso?

—S-soy estudiante de medicina.

—Ah, vaya.

—¿Y tú?—se golpea mentalmente por preguntar eso. No quiere conversar con un fantasma acosador.

—Mh, estoy en el último año de secundaria. Bueno, estaba, ahora estoy muerto, y debo reparar tu maldito interruptor.

El fantasma se levanta y camina hacia la pared. Toma unas herramientas y comienza a trabajar despreocupadamente. Will tiene la esperanza de que quizás ése sea su asunto pendiente y desaparezca luego de reparar esa maldita cosa, pero no tiene tanta suerte y, una vez que la luz está reparada, el chico de ojos marrones voltea a verlo.

—¿Eso es de _McDonald's?_ —pregunta, señalando la bolsa que el rubio aún sostiene.

—En realidad es _Burger King._

—Bueno, ya qué. Podrías compartir un po...

Un celular comienza a sonar, y Will se da cuenta de que no es el suyo porque su tono de llamada no es _Here comes the sun._ Nico busca en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos y le hace una seña para que lo disculpe, mientras responde la llamada en su teléfono negro. Will se cuestiona qué tan buena señal de celular tienen los fantasmas mientras levanta una ceja.

—¿Jason?... No, no volví a dormirme en el trabajo, no lo creerías, pero morí... Hablo en serio, un estudiante de medicina me tomó el pulso... ¿Que lo tome yo mismo? bien, espera...—Nico sostiene el celular con su hombro y lleva dos de sus dedos a su otra muñeca—Tienes razón, ahí está. Bien, volveré pronto.—voltea a ver a Will, inexpresivo—No estoy muerto, doc.

—¿Disculpa?

—En retrospectiva, no recuerdo haberme electrocutado. Y no te culpo, los médicos siempre dicen que mis signos vitales son débiles por alguna razón.

Es todo tan absurdo que el rubio siente ganas de convertirlo realmente en fantasma.

—¡¿Y qué hacías tirado en el piso?!

—Sí, siento eso, culpa mía.

No parecía sentirlo, pero Will, luego de pensarlo, suspira aliviado de todas formas. Puede que haya quedado como idiota, pero ningún fantasma va a seguirlo y eso siempre es una noticia bienvenida. Ni siquiera le preocupa que Kayla haya dejado la casa sola con un extraño, y mucho menos le molesta que Nico esté mirando fijamente su bolsa de hamburguesas. Se la entrega de buena gana.

Nico sonríe levemente en cuanto ve la comida y Will se sonroja. Es lindo, y está vivo.

—Me agradas, Solace—verifica la hora en su celular y hace una mueca. Toma su caja de herramientas y pone la hamburguesa en su boca—. Trabajo de verano—aclara, su voz suena graciosa con la boca llena—, nos vemos mañana.

—¿Mañana?

—Aún no me has pagado—señala el interruptor con un destornillador que tiene en la mano sin razón aparente.

—Y lo dices mientras te comes mi comida.

—Sí, buen punto—toma la dichosa hamburguesa con su mano y vuelve a sonreír, tiene una semilla de Sésamo en la mejilla—. Pero me agradas, y prometí acosarte, así que volveré.

—Mañana no tendré hamburguesas.

—Me agradas tú, no tu comida.

—A mí me parece que eso—señala la hamburguesa— te gusta bastante, di Angelo.

—Sí, bueno, pero tú más—Nico frunce el ceño—. No, mh, es decir... eh, tú sabes.

—Yo sé—asegura.

Nico se va, pero promete volver mañana. Will está un poco emocionado y, no va a admitirlo pero, ya quiere que llegue el día siguiente. Después de todo, no cada día un lindo no-fantasma decide acosarlo.

 **Fin.**

 **¿Se nota que no se me ocurría ningún título? Si mi nulo conociento del inglés sirve para algo, debería significar: "Un lindo fantasma", y si no... bueno, suena cool. Y como deben saber(?), escribir en presente es una tortura para mí, por lo que considero que esta cosa es todo un logro personal xD no tengo mucho más que agregar, si creen que lo merezco, por favor déjenme un Review.**

 **(Sólo tiene 1430 palabras xD).**


End file.
